A Coexistance
by iamaspidermonkey
Summary: Opposites don’t attract…do they? Sora's about to find out when an old enemy shows up. Hints of RikuXKairi, supposed couple with fluff is AntiSoraXSora. Plus, Kairi gets to pick on Sora. Don't like it? Then don't read it.


**A Coexistence**

**Supposed Pairing: SoraXAntiSora/ Hints of RikuXKairi**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of these characters. It's purely fan-made. Tis all!_

* * *

_Opposites don't attract…do they?_

* * *

Sora sighed, leaning back on the Paupo tree, letting his eyes scan the heavens. It was near dawn, the skies flushing in different hues of blue, each blue color getting lighter as it reached the horizon. If you were to look the opposite way, towards the other horizon, you would find the deepest shade of the blue; so blue it was almost black.

The last few brightest stars, or worlds in this case, were shining above, working to be the brightest star he should see before the sun took their position, hiding the different worlds from view. The light pushing the darkness away, but it would always come back later. The later being when it reached dusk, as the light was chased away into darkness: the blues and fading colors being the black endless sky. There would be an endless amount of stars, as the darkness showed their light.

Funny, how the light can only be found where there is darkness. You cannot find darkness within darkness, or light within light. Only when the two clashed did you see what was dark, and what was light.

The day was coming, and the blues were becoming lighter, soon to become the bright blue sky that he had come to love. With the clouds rolling by and across the horizon, and seagulls staying within their nests, this place had become a haven. A haven away from what he had faced for the past two years as a Keyblade master. He was still the master of the keyblade, and would always remain so. Here, he could forget that time for a while, and find the peace he longed for with his friends. The worlds did not need him at the moment, and he didn't need them right now either.

He had pondered visiting other worlds when he was older, but for now, catching up on the lifestyle he had fought hard to get back to was satisfying enough.

Even Riku seemed to have settles down a bit, not being as jumpy as they all had been. It had been a challenge to move from always fighting mode to always doing homework and regular stuff. They were slowly adjusting, and as they say, time does heal everything.

There was something missing in his life, and it had slowly made itself known to the brunette. It wasn't something here on this island, or really missing at all. If he was to really classify it, it was that something was calling him. It wasn't calling on him to be the keyblade master, that much he was sure of, but on something else.

Today, or more importantly, this morning, it had woken him up. It wasn't exactly like someone was calling his name, but as if someone was talking to his head, and it was listening. A strange way to think about it, but that was how it felt. He had told Riku and Kairi of his suspicions, but they had no clue on how to help in this situation. They had suggested that he do what he always did before.

Follow his heart…

Easier said then done.

His heart had said to come here, which was another way of looking at it. It was really him following wherever his feet were going, which lead him to be sitting here before dawn.

It was weird, just to be sitting here alone. Weird, but strangely comforting. Sora smiled, despite the sleep he was losing because of this. He was thankful it was a weekend, and not a school day. No matter if he was following his heart, so to speak, Kairi still would've killed him for being late to school…again. It hadn't been his fault his alarm clock didn't go off the first time. He had learned never to be late again that day, or be faced with Kairi ranting your ear out that the excuse was a "horrible" one that he made up and that he was suppose to be responsible: all in that annoying "I expected better from you" voice that seemed to have a slight whine to it. It was possible Sora just added the whine on later, to mock his friend's words, but that was a fact he was unsure of himself.

But now, they now laughed at that incident, making fun of it, and reminding Sora to always make sure his alarm was set.

The peace of his memories did not last long, as the boy was brought of his reverie by a disturbance next to him.

Sora reopened his eyes, as they had somehow closed within the time frame he had been thinking about things, turning his gaze downward and towards the center of the isolated island.

Darkness was forming.

Sora gasped slightly, out of small shock and the instinct on knowing what to do. In and instant he was one his feet, keyblade in his hand and in a crouching position to fight if necessary. It had been a month or two out of experience with fighting the heartless, but he was pretty sure he could take whatever was coming out of the darkness.

It wasn't what he expected though.

He had expected shadow heartless, maybe a few knights or bandits at the most…but not this!

Not himself!

The darkness was slowly disappearing now, leaving only one heartless. Sora's posture of being ready to fight had slowly deflated, leaving him to gaping at the heartless before him. He thought it had long since been gone, but a year-give or take a month or two- later, it was still alive?

It was the least of his expectations.

The keyblade clattered to the ground, disappearing a second later as the magic kicked in, and it disappeared for a later use. Sora blinked once, then again, to make sure he was seeing right.

There, right where the darkness had been seconds before was a heartless. If it were standing, it would be almost the same size as him, an exact replica of Sora from his first journey.

AntiSora. His other…his heartless…

Sora finally closed his mouth, deciding gaping like a fish would do nothing for him. The heartless before him was looking around, not having noticed him standing right there.

The being oblivious of Sora didn't last, as it looked straight at him in the next second. Darkness could be clearly seen coming off of it, but strangely, Sora didn't feel frightened. His heart didn't, that was for sure.

Wait a second…

"Were you calling?" Sora questioned softly, bending over so he was to seem less intimidating. It would do no good to have heartless him attack.

AntiSora seemed to nod it's head, but it was hard to tell from the darkness surrounding it.

AntiSora's attention was drawn to the horizon, where the hues were now turning red and orange, signaling the start of a new day. It couldn't stay, the light hurt.

Sora eyes widened, calling out as the heartless turned and started to scamper away to hide from the light. "Wait!" It wouldn't understand where to hide. It had never been here before.

It doesn't understand…

It seemed to listen as it stopped in mid-tracks; it's yellow eyes seeking out Sora. Sora just stared back for a second, but quickly remembered what it was he wanted to say as it turned to leave again.

"You can hide in the secret place!" AntiSora looked back at him, as if waiting for something. Sora cocked his head to the side, wondering what it was it wanted, before it hit him. "Oh, follow me." He stated quietly, as he walked pass the heartless and towards the secret place. How he had know it had wanted to hide, he couldn't explain.

Just like the way he couldn't explain why he wasn't attacking it yet. He didn't know why, but he somehow felt responsible for this…thing. It was him, but wasn't. It acted like him, but didn't.

Very confusing situations make for very confused teens.

That very confused teen being Sora.

He lead the way into the dark and cool secret place, where it would stay shady and was the perfect place to hide from the sun without being inside.

It was then Sora remembered that the keyhole was there, but on inspection of the heartless behind him, it wasn't doing anything.

In fact, it seemed interesting in the cave drawings that him, Kairi, and Riku had made in their childhood days. It had stopped and stared at the one of him and Kairi for a long time, a long enough time that Sora had sat down and watched it, fearing it had somehow frozen in time.

That fear was diluted as it started to move about the cave again, looking over all the cave drawings.

It was…curious?

The heartless was more interested in cave drawings then people or hearts.

Very curious…

It turned to look at Sora.

Sora looked right back at it.

It pointed.

Sora answered.

"That was from a while ago. It's more of a friendship now. Her and Riku would be a better couple. If another war starts up, I'd have to go, not them. It works out better this way." Sora explained the picture of him and Kairi sharing paupo fruits, now just a distant memory. It had quickly disappeared within the week they tried dating, both finding it too awkward and it hadn't been going anywhere. They had decided to end it as soon as it had happened with the promise to be friends forever.

Sora blinked, looking at the heartless snuggling into his side. He hadn't noticed it coming over by him till it was too late, since he had been thinking over that week so long ago, but not really.

Snuggling? That'd be the last thing he'd expect from a heartless. Riku would call him crazy if he ever told his older friend about this.

"What? I'll be fine." Sora said, gently pushing the heartless away. It moved, but only a few centimeters away, looking back at him with a curious expression.

Sora couldn't help it; he smiled. If he had to put one word into that expression, it would be…cute.

Sora quickly lost his smile shaking his head. "I must be losing it." He muttered, keeping his gaze away from AntiSora. Did he just call a heartless cute? But it had been…but that wasn't the point!

Sora lifted his gaze again, feeling something snuggling his shoulder. Arms full of darkness were hugging him.

Yes, he was going crazy.

No, he didn't seem to mind.

He tilted his head to the side, watching the yellow eyes on him. How could something so dark…seem so childish? It wasn't trying to harm anyone, and in fact, was trying to comfort him! The one who tried to destroy it so long ago!

Maybe…the heartless were something other then beings without hearts.

Sora, tentatively, wrapped his arms back around the smaller being, hugging it back. It wasn't cold like he expected, and strangely; it was comforting. Not friendly comforting, but something else.

"Thanks." Sora gently replied, smiling at the heartless eyes that seemed to be laughing at him.

That was it; he was going insane. Since when did heartless' eyes show emotion?

Then, the heartless yawned, somehow ending up on his lap and burrowing its head into his chest as if to take a nap.

Sora had to blink a few more times; to make sure this was real and not some strange dream.

Nope, it was real.

"What? Tired?"

Sora swore he felt the heartless nod it's head as he heard some sort of noise. From what he could guess, it was a noise of agreement.

This was turning out to be a bizarre day. A heartless was falling asleep on him. Did heartless even need sleep?

Obviously they did, since when Sora checked a few moments later, AntiSora seemed to be fast asleep.

Sora bit his lip in thought, thinking on what to do next. Then he sighed, tightening his hold on the smaller heartless.

"Alright. I'll protect you then…" He vowed quietly, intending to do so. The others could attack the heartless when they arrive. When the others did arrive on the island also, he was sure he was in for it when he had to explain why a heartless was sleeping on him.

Or at least he tried to stay awake to do what he intended to do.

* * *

"Sora…Sora. Wake up." Said boy felt something shaking him gently, and he groaned slightly, hugging tighter whatever was in his grasp. It was pretty big, but he figured it was his pillow or something.

"Come on sleepyhead." A different, deeper voice. Yet whoever the voices belong to were still shaking him.

"Mhat?" Sora mumbled incoherently, burring his head in his soft pillow, or what he thought was a pillow anyway. It was soft. Spiky, yet soft.

"Wake up." The lighter voice again, shaking him. "I know your half awake, just wake up the rest of the way." She added on.

Wait…she…?

"Kairi? Wact you doing in room?" Sora continued to answer in made up words, opening his eyes to take in his surroundings. Kairi came into view next to him, giving him a smile that, if he had been fully awake, he knew to be afraid of.

"I'm not in your room. You're in the secret place. When'd you get a new boyfriend?" She answered, hints of mischievousness in her voice.

Someone snorted behind him, and he recognized it as Riku.

"Huh? Boyfriend?" Sora questioned slowly, scrunching up his face in confusion. Since when? He didn't have one as far as he knew.

"AntiSora. In your arms." She said slowly, as if explaining it to a little kid. In a way, she was.

"Huh? Oh!" Sora answered back, finally lifting his head to look at what he had thought was his pillow.

It was a head of hair, belonging to AntiSora.

He blinked a few times, wondering why the heartless was there, and still asleep, in his arms.

Then it hit him…

Earlier today.

A blush rose to Sora's face, as he finally came to be awake enough to think.

"Oh…um…it's not what you think. He was tired and…well…uh…he just…fell asleep…and…and it's not what you think!" He babbled, turning redder because he couldn't explain the situation very well.

"Uh-huh. Don't worry. Me and Riku will still always be your friends, no matter what your sexual preference is." Kairi said playfully, before taking on a more serious tone. "I think you better tell Riku that it's safe so he stops staring at AntiSora like that. Hm…maybe we should think of a name for him. Just Anti…That would work..."

Sora cut his concentration from Kairi, looking over at his best friend.

"It's a heartless." Riku was never one to beat around the bush.

"Y-yeah. I know. It's weird…I know…but…" Sora paused, thinking over what he was going to say. "Its like he's been here a while, and it's not trying to hurt anybody. It seemed more worried about me…if that makes sense." Sora tried to explain.

"Oh! Sora's got a crush!" Kairi piped in, and even Riku had to suppress a chuckle at the red on Sora's face.

"I think Kairi's right." Riku added in, mischievously.

"You guys okay with him staying then?" Sora had questioned once he had regained his composure enough to do so, and was desperately trying to keep away from his friend's teasing words.

"Sure. Then me and Selphie-"

"Kairi. Do you really want Sora to die of embarrassment?" Riku butted in before the girl could get father. She really hadn't needed to go further then that though, for Sora to be blushing again.

"Guys!" He whined, burring his face in Anti-Sora's hair again just to help him.

They both laughed.

"Well, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone, then I guess it's okay. I'll stop Riku from traumatizing the poor thing also. It seems to like you best though." Kairi answered the question, giving a small glare to Riku when he was about to protest something she said.

Riku sighed, shaking his head. Never get a girl angry, or go against what she said. Kairi would just get him later for it if he did.

"Yeah. I like him too." Sora was immediately blushing once more as Kairi took that the wrong way, which was the right way to take it.

"Oh! I knew it. Sora's got a crush on Anti!" She said in a singsong voice.

"Anti?" Riku questioned. He obviously hadn't been paying attention to her earlier.

"Well, AntiSora is too long, so I figured Anti would be better." She explained.

Riku just shrugged.

"Kairi!" Sora whined out again.

She smiled at him. "Okay, I'll stop." She gently amended.

"Besides, I think Anti is waking up." The girl added on, pointing to the stirring heartless from her place by Riku. They had moved about the cave throughout the discussion, and she was sitting by Riku now.

Sora glanced down, to see if she was right. She was, and it was looking at him once again.

"Hi Anti." Sora started out quietly, but laughed when the heartless gave him a confused look at the name.

"Kairi decided it, not me." Sora answered the unasked question, almost knowing instantly there was one.

It was strange, but helpful in this situation.

Sora tilted his head in the direction of his friends when the questioning glance was back on. AntiSora turned it's head the way he had been inferring, seeing the two. Almost instantly, it's grip on Sora tightened, eyes narrowing slightly at the two friends.

Riku glared right back, but Kairi laughed.

"Looks like it's claiming you Sora." She said, smiling when the heartless had stopped it's glaring and giving her a curious look. AntiSora seemed to smile then: snuggling once again into Sora's chest. It seemed to be saying that indeed, Sora was his, and that they couldn't have him.

Sora smiled, finding the whole thing cute again. Even Riku had taken to giving the heartless a curious look instead of glaring at it.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Sora answered back to the claiming part, hugging the smaller heartless closer. "My AntiSora then." He gently said.

"Aha! I-"

"Kairi!" Sora and Riku shouted as one at the girl, successfully stopping her from picking on Sora again.

All three burst into laughter then, as AntiSora gave them a curious look.

Perhaps when the two clashed, light and dark, it wasn't to show what was light and what was dark. Maybe it was to show a co-existence with one another. After all…

_Opposites attract._


End file.
